


Quitting Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Office Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Quitting Time

"I'm on my way out, Gladys," Harry said without looking up from his desk when he heard the door to his office open. He knew it was late but if there was one thing the Ministry loved it was paperwork.

"Is that so, Mr. Potter?" a familiar male voice said.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Harry stood and watched as Severus kicked the door shut and warded it before removing his cloak. He then began unbuttoning his white shirt. 

"I am tired of you working late, tired of evenings spent alone. I am tired of sleeping at night instead of fucking you through the mattress because _you_ are too tired for sex." Unbuckling his belt, he dropped his trousers and pants, stepping out of them unceremoniously. "I decided to take matters into my own hands," he said suggestively as he worked his prick to hardness.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said, his body responding to the sight of his half-dressed lover. 

In his office. 

"That is the idea, Mr. Potter," Severus said as he pulled Harry's robes over his head.

Harry removed his shirt while Severus unzipped his trousers. "I could be fired you know." 

"An added benefit," Severus replied smirking.


End file.
